All Tangled Up
by wabbit sox
Summary: Sirius Black's job is to hunt down monsters and kill them. When the new werewolf Remus Lupin becomes his next target Sirius takes the job. sorry abondoned, no more updates.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sirius Blacks job is to hunt down monsters and kill them. When the wealthy, newly made werewolf Remus Lupin becomes his next target Sirius takes the job. But suddenly Sirius begins to develop feelings towards his target, has the angel of death finally found a life worth saving?

Warnings: Extremely AU, has almost nothing to do with the books except for the characters. Also slash, I luv slash, slashy slashy slash! Yes back to the warnings also lots of death, guns, knives, and sexual tension between everyone's favorite werewolf and ex-convict.

Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here

"I only do monsters." He growled angrily, crossing powerful arms over his slender torso. "None of this rich kid shit."

"Oh I assure Sirius, he is a monster." White fingers pale as death appeared from the dark shadow that was Tsang, boss, master, and owner. The fingers flung a snap shot down on the metal table.

The picture was of a boy. His back was to the camera, but his head was turned, as if somebody yelled his name. There was an expression of slight shock on his face, mild fear, and confusion. It was a nice expression…the slender bones of the face pulled it off well. It was the eyes that really drew Sirius into the picture. The boy has brilliant amber eyes, none of that light brown shit. These eyes were amber light the highest grade of maple syrup, with splashes of gold and bursts of copper. There was a spark in those eyes that light them up, like a smirk waiting to happen.

Lovely light pink lips were slightly puckered in an O of surprise. The hair seemed to float around his head like a golden halo. The golden hair made the splashes of it in the boys eyes look even brighter. What was more amazing about the hair were the subtle and yet painfully apparent splashes of blood red that blazed in the sunlight.

"Werewolf?" Sirius asked, his voice was completely emotionless. Usually he had some feeling for a target, like or dislike. He felt a magnetic pull to this one, to those eyes.

"Freshly turned," Tsang purred, his voice was like sweet darkness, enveloping and inescapable.

"How much is he worth?" Sirius still starred at the image, marveling at this boy.

"50 grand."

"Somebody wants him dead pretty bad." Sirius whispered. He traced the photo with his fingers. "Do you have a plan?"

"You'll be playing the role of bodyguard. Weasel your way into his heart and when he's not looking shoot him." Tsang's voice was cold and hard. Sirius could help wincing. The moment the expression lit Sirius' face he knew it was a mistake. He prayed Tsang hadn't noticed. "Why the face?"

_Damn God. _Sirius thought angrily. "Nothing, it seems a shame, to kill somebody so cruelly."

"Killing is cruel if you think differently you're in the wrong business." Tsang snapped.

"No, it just seems like an impersonal way to kill someone."

"Our goal is to make killing as impersonal as possible, you're not supposed to care about your targets, Jesus Sirius, are you going soft on us?"

Sirius whirled to glare at Tsang, sapphire blue eyes flashing. "No, killing is my calling."

"Good, you're the best in the business, Sirius. It'd be a shame to loose you. Now go. The van's waiting."

Sirius left, it occurred to him he didn't even know the target's name. But honestly it didn't matter, it was just another face to join the nameless others. None of them had been hard kills, and none of them taxed his fleeting conscious. He was the angel of death, nobody was safe from him. He didn't cry for anybody else, because nobody would ever cry for him. As his dearest lover once said, "Why cry when angels deserve to die."

"Why cry indeed?" Sirius mused aloud. Of course his lover had cried when they broke anyway.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: yay! Reviews! Anyways, I'm writing this while pretending to do home work, but nooooo problem, I can do hw tomorrow…..maybe….I hope.

"It's always raining here." He remarked softly. He stood by the window of his hotel suit, looking over the London city. His arms were crossed over his slender chest as if he were cold. He was slim to the point of almost being feminine, but the muscles in his chest and shoulders saved him from looking female.

"No kidding." James huffed. He was lounging on the red couch that curved around a plasma screen television. His booted feet were propped up on a glass coffee table.

"James, be a little sympathetic." The boy growled teasingly.

Remus Lupin turned to face his bodyguard and not for the first time James was shocked at those amber eyes. Remus' eyes were startling, amazing, and almost inhuman. But he'd had those eyes since he was born. James' face softened, "Sorry Rem."

"When am I going to be allowed to leave?" Remus sighed. He plopped down on the couch beside James. "I've been in the room for a week."

"I know and you know I'm sorry. But your safety's the number one priority. Until we know who hired the hit on you, you're not safe." James said his voice turned back into the cold steel a bodyguards should be.

"Can we at least order Chinese?"

"Nope, remember, I can't leave you alone." James smirked.

"I knew god hated me." Remus growled, falling back on the plush couch. He snatched up a pillow and wrapped his arms around it.

James studied the boy for a moment. Remus always tried to act nonchalant, he always tried to make light of a situation. But now, Remus was actually nervous. Remus was hardly nervous about anything. Of course it was easy to be tense when somebody had tried to shoot you. "Rem?"

"I'm fine." Remus sighed. "A little scared, but I'm okay."

"You feel bad about that other guy?"

"No I don't feel any remorse about a guy I don't even know taking a bullet for me." Remus snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm.

James reached over and grasped Remus' arm gently, causing the boy's head to snap over to him. James smiled empathetically and pulled Remus closer. "Hey, it was his job."

"But…I didn't even know…I didn't even know he existed! He just randomly jumps in front of a fucking bullet for somebody he doesn't even know!" Remus said softly.

"It's his job to remain unknown. The point is he doesn't look like a body guard, therefore no hit man expects it when he jumps in and takes the bullet meant for the target." James explained. He laced his fingers through Remus' soft hair. Remus was a werewolf now. If Remus had been a normal person, James wouldn't have been so intimate. But as he'd learned from studying Remus, becoming a werewolf had made the boy needier of physical contact.

"I just wish I could've thanked him or something."

"The best way to thank a bodyguard is not to cry over them. We can protect your body, but not your heart. The most painful thing for one of us is to see our body in emotional pain, because we can't help. So don't worry about it." James murmured soothingly. Remus moved closer to the bigger man and let those rough fingers massage his scalp.

James' cell phone began to wring and Remus wrinkled his nose. James laughing removed the phone from his pocket. He clicked a silver button at the top and the phone clicked out, fitting perfectly over his face so he could hold it there effortlessly. "Yello. Uh huh….Mm hum...okay…liking it, when'll he be here? Okay thanks." James hit the button again and the phone snapped small again.

The blonde looked at him quizzically.

"New bodyguard, he's good, damn good." James explained.

"His he gonna be like you?" Remus asked.

"Yup, he'll be staying in the room with us."

Remus sighed. "How can you trust a complete stranger?"

"I've known Sirius for the past three years; he's the best in the business." James yawned.

"I thought you were…."

"I'm good, but Siri's amazing." James said seriously. "I trust him with my life, Remus you need to meet your dad for lunch in a few minutes." Remus nodded contentedly and walked upstairs to his bedroom. James decided not to mention that no matter how good Sirius was his clients always had a habit of dying shortly after he left their services. Sirius was the harbinger of death.

Sirius was plopped in the back seat of an inconspicuous white van. He didn't personally know the driver, but Tsang was a picky boss who paid well. Tsang was also a little too tenacious in his beliefs of broken trust was never repaired, or forgivable. "So, tell me about the target." He said nonchalantly. He did this all the time.

"Remus Lupin, eighteen, born in London, his daddy's the owner of Viacom."

"The oil company?" Sirius yawned.

"The one and only,"

"So it's the body-guard trick." Sirius asked.

"Yeah." The driver confirmed.

"Am I supposed to quit before I kill 'em or frame somebody else?"

"Frame another guard, Tsang doesn't care how Remus dies, if you can make it look like an accident, he's in lock down." The driver said his voice was like an auto-man.

"Where?"

"Hotel suit, at the Westin Platinum."

"Gotcha, where's my bag?" Sirius murmured. His bag was full of his trusted guns. His favorite was a little 9MM Taurus with a 3.5" inch barrel. Life was good. Of course he had an assortment of other semi-automatics, pistols, some knives, and a rifle.

Sirius also carried an assortment of favorite clothes around, a shoulder holster, and two hip holsters as well. The hip holster was his favorite. He had two that crossed over each other so they just looked like cool belts; the actual guns were located on the back of his hips. A nice big coat made the guns almost invisible.

He was currently wearing black jeans and a dark red tank top; he pulled a shoulder holster from his back and slipped it on, and slipped a backup tiny sea-camp gun into it. Sirius strapped on wrist sheaves for his tiny throwing knives. After that he slipped on a dark blue turtle neck sweater that was a little too big. He buckled on a hip holster and slipped his little Taurus in, giving it a quick kiss. Next came a black suit jacket, had to look suave.

To play the body guard part one had to look tough and a very tough thing to wear were combat boots. Sirius just liked combat boots, period. Sirius' combat boots always had spare knives slipped into the sides. The last thing to add to the body guard look were dark, slender shades. They were more a dark brown then black, because black matched with his hair too much.

Sirius glanced at his hair in the car mirror and fluffed it a bit so it looked mused and messy finally he smiled. _Perfect. _He thought, pleased.

"Done primping yet?" the driver huffed, he stopped the car.

"Yes." Sirius grabbed his bad and slid out of the car. "Tell Tsang to call my cell."

He tucked his cell, which happened to be a Motorola razor in his front pocket and walked calmly to the door of the hotel, after all what was there to be nervous about? This was just another game.

He was met at he door by none other then James.

"James." Sirius said coldly.

"Sirius." James said in the same icy tone. "How much wood could a wood-chuck chuck if a wood-chuck could chuck wood?" He added quickly.

"A wood-chuck can chuck wood, therefore a wood-chuck can chuck a lot of wood." Sirius quickly stated in return.

"Sirius!" James cried gleefully, wrapped Sirius in a huge bear hug. "I missed my little teddy bear soooo much! You're turning blue with joy!"

"James…you're killing me." Sirius finally squeaked.

"Woops." James shrugged happily. He finally let the air starved Sirius fall to the floor. Sirius couldn't help grin at the man. "You've got a gun on your shoulder, one on the back of your hip and two wrist sieves and you're probably wearing the knives in your boots."

"Jesus!" Sirius growled. "You always get me with that damn hug!"

"Yeah well, I'm just good like that." James laughed. He walked to the elevators followed by Sirius. Sirius seemed to glide rather then walk, James never knew how Sirius did that, and he didn't want to know how much Sirius practiced either.

"So, where's the body?"

"With his dad at lunch." James said as they stepped into the elevator. James hit the 20th floor and Sirius waggled his eyebrows', impressed.

"The suits? We get to stay in a suit!" Sirius gasped.

"Uh huh, with a really biiiiiig TV." James purred.

Sirius eyes glazed over and he sighed. "Sounds great…" Somewhere deep in the back corner of his he felt so guilty lying to James, but it was better t lie then have James know what he was….a hunter, a killer, a murderer. The smile faded slowly from Sirius' face.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?" Sirius murmured, being drawn back to his senses. He noticed James curious expression and easily slipped his smile back. "Just spaced out there for a second." He laughed. Sirius Black did two things. He killed, and he acted. Sirius excelled at both.

They had barely stepped out of the elevator before they heard voices in the hall, guns instinctively swung out of the holsters. James swung out from inside the elevator and Sirius took his usual position, crouch down beside James gun drawn.

James laughed and slid his gun back into its shoulder holster. Sirius followed without question. "Sorry, Mr. Lupin we heard your voices and yanked out our guns." James explained sheepishly.

"No trouble at all." Mr. Lupin smiled. "That's what I hired you to do, this is Sirius?"

"None other," James laughed.

"Mr. Lupin, pleasure to meet you." Sirius purred, tossing on his ain't-I-sweet face. He reached out a hand and shook Mr. Lupin's. He had a firm handshake, but he was nervous, the veins deep in his palms twitched. Sirius met the man's eyes and noticed fear and disappointment, not just in the eyes. It was in the constant twitch of his noise, the subtle wavering of his determined eyebrows, the slight way he glanced just a little more to the left so his son was further from his sight.

"Mr. Black, I've heard you're very talented."

Sirius flashed a predatory smile. "Oh I do whatever I'm paid too as well as I possibly can."

"James escort Remus inside." James shot Sirius a worried glance, but Sirius just nodded slightly. James did as he was told. Mr. Lupin and Sirius and a group of body guards stood in silence. "I don't trust you." Mr. Lupin finally said.

"I appreciate your directness." Sirius laughed. He wanted to congratulate the man, he'd seen in a matter of seconds what even James hadn't...in three years. "I don't really care. My job isn't to earn your trust. It's to keep your son alive from whatever the fuck wants to kill him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just familiarize my self to my surroundings." Sirius didn't wait for an answer, he simply waltzed into the suit, closed the door and secured all three locks on it.

"Sirius c'mere an' meet Remus!" James called.

"Nice room." Sirius commented. There was a small kitchenette attached with a large table. The center of the room was a plush red couch curving around a plasma screen TV. The wall across from the door was one big window. There was a star case that probably led up to a bedroom. There was a walk way to another room with a computer between the TV and the stairs.

He sat down on the couch beside James and noticed Remus on James' other side. Sirius starred. Those amber eyes were even more amazing in person. They seemed to swirl. The golden splashes shimmered almost violently in the light and burst of copper seemed to explode everywhere. _Jesus fuck…_Sirius thought. "Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah." Remus held out a hand and Sirius accepted it. Remus' handshake wasn't anything special, but his skin…there was something magnetic about Remus Lupin, and Sirius didn't think it was just because he was a werewolf. "Where're you from?" Remus asked politely.

"…Somewhere."

Remus' mouth twitched in aggravation. "Okay, Where do you live?"

"…Somewhere."

Remus sighed. "Um…Do you like Chinese?"

"…maybe."

Remus growled low in his throat and pressed himself back against the couch. He'd tried.

"So…Nice place," Sirius grinned, he stood up and looked around. "Now, where am I sleeping?"

"Cot?" Both James and Remus said together.

"…Sirius Black does not sleep on cots." Sirius growled. He whirled and started up the stairs. "Oh, what's up here?"

"Hey!" Remus yelled. He followed Sirius up the stairs. "My space, out!"

Sirius was greeted with a huge canopy bed in shades of red with big plush pillows and another big-ass TV and a master bathroom. "Oh yes this will do just fine!" Sirius sighed and jumped on the bed with a please purr. Remus was very, very fun to tease.

"Which part of my space did you not get!" Remus cried indignantly.

"I got it all," Sirius said, his voice was velvety in this throat. "My space, out!" He selected a plush red pillow and curled around it and rested his head on it.

He shut his eyes and lay there, hair spilling over his face as Remus yelled at him. Sirius finally opened one eye and looked up at Remus. "Ya know I don't mind sharing…"

Remus went an adorable shade of pink and a smile bloomed on Sirius' face. "Are you hitting on me! OFF MY BED YOU PERVERT!"

As the ranting and railing on Remus' part continued upstairs James not only cursed Remus' protective temper towards his property, but also Sirius' way of making a mundane phrase like "please pass the salt," sound insanely suggestive. Suddenly all noise stopped, Remus had either died or Sirius had.

"Alright we'll share the cot." Sirius finally said, breaking the silence.

"REMUS LUPIN DOES NOT SLEEP ON COTS!"

James sighed. It was going to be a very long night, for now he was glad it was only noon.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hello reviewers! I lub u all! Cause ur all sooooo nice! I'm tired right now therefore slightly hallucinatory, so ignore it….also soy hungry. I'm gonna go find food and then write….

"Your foot is on my arm," Remus remarked carelessly.

"Well your arm is in my face," Sirius responded in the same lazy tone.

Remus was propped up on a stack of pillows, watching TV, and next to him Sirius Black was curled around his pillow. Remus looked down at the uncomfortable Sirius, smirking. "You know you could've just gone downstairs, you didn't _have _to insist on stealing my bed."

"Sirius Black does not sleep on a cot," Sirius growled.

Remus shrugged and maneuvered so his leg was sprawled across Sirius and his hand completely covered the other man's face. "Better?" Sirius grumbled loudly, but being the stubborn as he was, held his ground.

"You know Sirius there is a gigantic comfortable couch down here!" James yelled.

"No thanks Jamsey," Sirius called down. "We'll smoke the monster out!"

"Are you referring to Alice in Wonderland?" Remus snorted.

"Yes, in the scene where they attempt to kick someone out of a house. I think this is a similar situation except our predicament revolves around a bed," Sirius explained in a  
college professor voice.

"You know the floor's very comfortable."

"Oh burn in-" Sirius cut himself off, seeing Remus' pleased smirk. "…Somewhere very hot and unpleasant."

Remus grinned and turned back to the TV.

And so the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe…I mean the Wolf, the Killer, and the James spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV and losing brain-cells. It was not till six that Sirius began to inquire about dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sirius asked, still curled on Remus' bed.

Remus glared, "Dog food for you, Chinese for me and James,"

"Oh you're funny, very funny," Sirius growled.

James tramped up stairs and glared at them. "Now, children, let's focus on dinner, not Remus' witty humor."

"I want Chinese!" Sirius pouted.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Chinese."

"Well too bad, we're getting room service," James growled. He was rewarded with similar moans of distaste. "Well I can't go out to the Chinese place and leave you two alone! You'll tear each other to pieces."

"Oh no, there will be no violence as long as I have the bed," Sirius sniggered.

"Oh James! Please get Chinese! We'll be good!" Remus pleaded. "See!" He draped his arm around Sirius' neck and tossed on a cheesy smile.

James glanced wearily at the two of them before finally sighing in defeat. "Fine…I'll be back in a few minutes. If I see even a speck of blood on the carpet I'm going to kill you Sirius!"

The moment the two heard the door close, they sprung apart. In the process Sirius accidentally sprang off the bed. Sirius fell on the ground with a thump. Remus launched a pillow at him with a triumphant cry, "Hah! We smoked the monster out indeed!"

Sirius shot Remus a dirty look, but snatched the pillow and trudged down to the couch. The moment he fell onto it he tried to catch his breath. Being so close to Remus had…done something to him. It hadn't been any intimate contact, but the moment he touched Remus it was like the blond's skin was coated with taffy. He couldn't get all of Remus off. It was like Remus' essence stuck to Sirius' skin.

Sirius looked back up stairs at Remus and sighed. "Remus?"

"What!" Remus snapped.

"You're a werewolf right?"

"Yeah…so?" Remus asked, his voice softened. He wasn't used to being a werewolf, or being thought of as one. Sirius couldn't really tell how Remus felt about being a monster. Sirius' eyes widened suddenly. _"We'll smoke the monster out!" _Shit. Sirius now deeply regretted saying it…monster…Damn it he'd practically called Remus a monster. He had more tact than that!

"Just…checking." Sirius yawned and fell down on the couch. He'd make it up to Remus. _Since when do I give a fuck about a monster? _Sirius looked at his arms and felt Remus there, his warmth, his scent…that strange vanilla scent. Sirius sighed, either Remus was a different brand of monster, or Sirius was a different brand of killer.

Things passed smoothly between them. In fact they pretty much ignored each other. James returned fifteen minutes later with cheap Chinese food and chopsticks. James passed out the food and retreated to the computer. The night passed in relative peacefulness until it turned one.

"Hey James? Where do I sleep?" Sirius asked, stepping lightly into the back room.

"The sofa's a pull out," James yawned, gesturing to the couch.

"Ah."

Fifteen minutes later the two men were arranging themselves in the bed with grunts of discomfort. "They lied, there is no way in hell this is a queen sized bed," James growled.

"Did you hook up the trip wire at the front door?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Check."

"Windows?"

"There's a motion sensor on them, I've got a sensor on my wrist, and if anyone tries to get in I get a light electrical shock," James explained. "I set up motion sensors on the stairs to Remus' bed too, but those disable themselves at seven."

"Locks?"

"All three on the door have a padlock, the keys are on my wrist," James yawned.

They lay in silence for a moment before Sirius finally asked. "What if somebody tries to break down the door?"

"There're three guards outside and cans in front of the door inside, if anyone tries to get in it causes a big ass bang," James growled. "Now go to sleep, I've got it covered."

Again they lay in silence.

"Hey Sirius? How come you never say good night?"

Sirius' chest clenched tightly and his head swam. "The last person I said goodnight to wound up dead in the morning. I rolled over and saw a knife sticking out of their chest and their eyes gouged out."

"Oh."

"Yeah…But if I still said it, I'd say it to you James."

James smiled and rolled over so he faced away from Sirius.

The first time James woke up he was freezing cold; he reached down to find his body was completely coverless. He looked over at Sirius, who was completely wrapped in the thick comforter. James growled and yanked the covers away from Sirius and settled them around himself and fell back asleep. The second time James woke up he was again shivering and exposed to the air conditioning. He snarled wordlessly at Sirius and yanked the covers back again. The third time James woke up, he was again freezing. Finally he yanked the covers from Sirius and scooted closer to the smaller man. James, now warm, fell back into a deep slumber.

"Mm….Chocolate…" James' eyes flew open at that warm husky bedroom voice in his ear. He was about to roll over when he suddenly froze. Sirius' arms were wrapped around his body. The smaller man's thick black hair was draped across James' chest and Sirius was pressed tightly against him. "Warm…thick…luscious…sexy chocolate…" Sirius purred.

"Uh…Chocolate's over there…" James squeaked.

"Mm…Chocolate…" Sirius sighed, rolling away from James. James breathed a sigh of relief and fell back asleep.

The fifth time James woke up it was again to a warm body pressed against his, arms around his chest and silky hair spilling on his face. But this time there was something hard pressing against his back. _A book? Who sleeps with a book? _James thought fuzzily. "Siri--" James voice ascended into a high pitched squeak as he realized what was pressing against him, "--us!"

"You've been a bad, bad girl…" Sirius purred.

James shivered, the only people that couldn't be attracted to Sirius' smoky voice were castrated or eunuchs. "Sirius?"

"Hm…Daddy's gonna get his whip and smack you into shape…Hm…that's right dance around in your cute little leather shorts."

James squeaked wordlessly as Sirius slapped his ass. "Sirius! It's James!"

"And then I'm gonna shoot ya!" James practically shrieked. He fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. "Mm…I'm just kiddin' sexy!" Sirius giggled. James grabbed a sheet, his pillow, and ran from the bed onto the safety of the couch…away from Sirius.

"That's right cardboard cut out of Jenna Jamison…keep on dancing…" Sirius murmured, rolling over.

The next morning Sirius awoke to a tendrils of sunlight trailing in from the window. He smiled and yawned. _This is a nice bed…_He thought. He slipped back into his jeans and walked into the front room.

"Morning Jamesy, how'd you get out here?" Sirius asked.

James woke up and in a panic fit fell off the couch. "You!" He yelled, pointing at Sirius. "You me-molester!"

"What'd I do!" Sirius exclaimed.

James shot Sirius a look. If looks could kill, Sirius would be pile of ashes on the floor. "Oh, okay. Don't remember? Let me tell you! First you steal all of the covers, and then you kick me!" James raised his shirt to show bruises all over his torso.

"Woops."

"And then, I wake up and you're cuddling with me talking about chocolate! And then I go back to sleep, when I wake up, guess who's cuddling me again? You! And you're saying I've been a bad, bad girl! Daddy's going to get his whip? What the hell are you on?" James ranted. "Did you think all that was funny!"

"Uh…I was sleeping," Sirius said blankly.

"You really don't remember?" James asked, animosity draining from his voice.

"Not a thing…"

"Well, fine! Watch Remus I'm going to sleep!" James growled, pushing past Sirius towards the couch-bed. Sirius shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom with his bag. He emerged twenty minutes later wearing pajama pants and a hip holster. Sirius sauntered over to the kitchen. It was fully equipped for cooking, though it looked like James and Remus hadn't done any. He opened the fridge and found food in it. He shrugged and withdrew a few select items and started to hum.

Remus' nose twitched at the smell of bacon before he was even awake. He blinked and sat up. Somebody was cooking…and humming. James couldn't cook and wasn't even allowed to hum anymore…So that left Sirius? Sirius didn't strike Remus as the type who'd cook…and hum. So the werewolf slipped out of bed and crept down the stairs. He peeked over the railing and saw Sirius, shirtless in the kitchen. "Uh…Sirius?"

Sirius stopped humming long enough to say, "Morning,"

"You made breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Uh huh, it's on the coffee table," Sirius yawned. He stretched his arms over his head in a catlike pose. His black hair was slightly damp and wildly curly, tumbling over his chest. His hair off set his pale skin just as his eyes did.

Remus went every shade of pink and mumbled a small thanks before going over to the coffee table. Sirius watched him curiously. _Why would he blush? _Sirius pondered. He got himself a plate of food and joined Remus on the red couch.

"So…." Remus said, his voice unfailingly polite again.

"You're always trying to talk," Sirius sighed. He glanced over at Remus.

"What, you don't like it?" Remus asked.

"No…It's just an observation." Sirius shrugged. He reached over to grab the remote when a hand grasping his wrist stopped him. He looked over and found Remus' face inches from his own.

"And are you observing me?"

Sirius looked at Remus for a moment…There was a scar, slicing perfectly along his cheekbone. It was faded now, just a hint of discoloration at the surface. "Where'd you get the scar?"

Remus' hand immediately slapped to his cheek, as if to cover the scar. His eyes shifted downward like a kicked dog. "I tripped, on a rock." Sirius smiled and scooted closer to Remus. He looked up suddenly, amber eyes bright and swirling. Sirius gently pushed Remus' hand from the scar and traced it with his thumb.

"It must have been a very, very sharp rock you fell on."

"Yeah…" Remus murmured. He shifted his face away from Sirius' hand and let his hair tumble over his cheek. Sirius reached out to the werewolf's cheek again and tenderly pushed the hair away from the scar. Remus looked up at him with those wide eyes, bursting with copper and gold. For a moment there was no hotel room, just the two of them and Remus' eyes.

"If it means anything, I like it."


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Yo! I agaian want thank my reviewers who light up my life! Along with my friends….and Diet coke….I tried to stop drinking it cause I'm sort of addicted to it, but I decided screw it. There's worse things to be addicted to, and everybody needs an addiction! That will be mentioned in this chapter….Oh and btw I felt like saying, for our graduation (my school only goes up to 8th grade) we're going to sing Closing Time by Semisonic, I really like the song so I happy. Yeah…we sing for graduation…sad, huh.

"Why the hell did you call during the day?" Sirius demanded harshly. His cell phone was pressed against his ear, he promptly got up off the red couch and moved away from the stairs. Remus was luckily in the shower, so he probably wouldn't be able to hear him. Sirius stormed over to the downstairs bathroom where he shut the door behind him and locked it. He drove his hand into his bag and withdrew a lighter and a pack of Camel cigarettes and stuck one between his lips and lit it.

"I assumed you'd call me last night and report on your… progress," Tsang's voice hissed through the metal phone.

"We never arranged that," Sirius argued. He glanced around and found a vent on the ceiling of the bathroom and continued smoking, satisfied. The smoke filled his mouth and lungs with a taste of burnt…burnt something. Even after all his years of smoking Sirius never figured out what exactly smoke tasted like, but he liked it. He really liked it.

"The arrangement is as it always is," Tsang snapped.

"You seem happy," Sirius commented dryly. He blew a puff of smoke into the room and watched it drift to the ceiling in a sensuous dance, feeling every muscle and nerve relax.

"We're having problems," he sighed.

"What is, you or your business?"

"The business, rebellions are forming. Pro-monsters factions are blooming inside our numbers. That can be very bad for business. You know the drill, 'monsters are people too'," Tsang growled sarcastically.

"We all know the slogan," Sirius laughed, "And this coming from men who are paid to kill people."

"Isn't irony hilarious?" Tsang growled. "Now report. Is our wolf-boy dead or what?"

"He's alive… We're doing the regular drill right? Kill 'em and frame somebody else, or are we doing the--I start crying and everybody turns to butter?"

Tsang was silent in thought for a moment before saying, "I couldn't care less, do whatever's quickest, but be careful. You're starting to look suspicious."

"Will do boss," Sirius said emotionlessly. He didn't like Tsang, but he didn't dislike him either. It was all just business. Tsang organized assassins, set them up for jobs, and took thirty percent of their profit. He was the godfather of all assassins or bounty hunters. Sirius didn't mind going rogue, he just didn't want to deal with all the organizing work and the set-up. He was usually paid enough that giving up thirty percent was nothing.

"Good. Don't fuck this up Sirius. One of our men got caught last night, we can't afford another screw up." Tsang said curtly before he hung up.

Sirius flipped his phone close and switched it off. He shoved it in his bad and inhaled his cigarette deeply. Tsang was having problems keeping his cold-hearted, do anything for money assassins in line. It was going to happen eventually, but Sirius wasn't planning on Tsang losing control so soon. His thought drifted back to his mission, and to Remus. A sharp pang of deep regret struck his heart. He was going to kill Remus. Sirius was going to shoot him right in the head. He was going to splatter Remus' brains all over the bed. He might have to blame James. He might have to take James' gun.

_I'm in way over my head…Jesus fuck, I can't blame James…_Sirius thought. He sat down in the perfectly dry bathtub and sat there in thought. _Who do I blame then? Right one of the guards stationed outside. Kill 'em all take a gun and shoot Remus. How do I kill them without a gun? Strangle one…but…I'll have to get one of their guns…Say I lost mine and I need one. He gives it to me. I shoot him. Then I splatter Remus' brains all over the wall. _

Sirius tried not to imagine Remus' brilliant eyes in his mind. His perfectly proportioned face, and his glorious golden locks. He'd definitely over stepped professional boundaries here. His ears suddenly twitched and he tuned out all noise. The water had gone off upstairs. Remus was done with his show. Sirius quickly slipped back to the red couch and flicked on the TV. He assumed a nonchalant posture with the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Remus padded softly down the stairs, fully dressed in loose light blue jeans and an amber t-shirt that matched his eyes. He was barefoot and Sirius loved the sound of his feet on the carpet. He heard Remus sniff the smoke.

"Mind if I smoke?" Sirius asked. His tone stated that even if Remus did mind, Sirius wouldn't put his cigarette out.

"No, it's not like I can get lung caner or anything," Remus said, voice dripping with bitterness and sarcasm.

"Werewolves don't get lung cancer?" Sirius asked, he raised his eyebrows elegantly and glanced over at the blonde. He liked the person Remus a lot… The wolf Remus was disgusted, intrigued, and hurt Sirius. He had to kill the wolf Remus. He'd killed lots of wolves before. He didn't like wolves at all. They all too often were filthy, mangy curs. Sirius preferred vampires because they were usually smarter and they usually managed to be sarcastic, bitter and macabre. All things Sirius liked in people. He looked back at Remus, his slender body, his brilliant eyes, and his noble hair. He almost screamed expertly bred. Remus would've been an amazing vampire.

"Even if I did get cancer or something…It's not like it would kill me." Remus sat down and looked at his hands.

"I thought werewolves were just like normal people, 'cept they go furry during full moons."

"Hell if I know. All I know is that I turn into a wolf in the full moon. My dad won't let me near another werewolf… I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever even leave this hotel room," Remus laughed harshly. "I'll be a flower in the hotel room."

"_Flowers in the Attic," _Sirius mused, smiling with affection at Remus. "You've read it?"

"When I was younger. Sadly my own autobiography won't be as interesting as I'm an only sibling," Remus grinned. "No siblings to lock me in the attic with."

Sirius flashed him a predators smile he scooted closer to Remus and purred in his ear, "You know, I wouldn't mind being locked in an attic with you."

"Haha," Remus growled dryly. He shoved Sirius away with a tiny smile. He was content to watch TV for a few minutes before he looked back at Sirius. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"All the," Remus waved his hands though the air, flustered. Sirius smiled. "Sexual innuendo. Why do you do it?"

"You say it as if nobod has ever talked to you like that before," Sirius commented.

Remus looked down at the couch, his blonde hair falling over half his face. The other half was covered in shadow. "Should anybody?" he didn't physically move, but he metaphysically curled into himself.

Sirius reached out a hand to gently turn the werewolves' face towards his before he faltered. _Splatter his brains all over the wall…_He thought suddenly. He brushed off the thought, he'd deal with it when the time came. "Hey, I only use my sexy voice on you because somebody needs to."

"You shouldn't, I don't need any pity," Remus muttered darkly, jerking his face from Sirius' hand.

Sirius mouth twitched in agriviation. He knew this was bad. He was way too close to his 'client' for comfort. But fuck it, he couldn't ignore Remus' pain. He couldn't ignore the tightening in his chest when he saw Remus and he couldn't ignore the way those dazzling eyes mesmerized him every time. He was too stubborn to ever deal with rejection. "I'm not giving you pity," he scooted closer to Remus and insinuated himself so he was almost straddling Remus' leg. Sirius reached out and held up Remus' chin with his index finger, forcing the lovely face into the light. "I say those things to you because you have the most fucking beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Remus was that wonderful shade of pink. His eyes, if possible, were even brighter and more brilliant then normal. It was almost as if there were gold fireworks in his eyes and beautiful copper explosions tearing up the amber base at every moment. "I think we've bypassed the entire professional relationship thing," Remus finally muttered.

"Not yet wolf-boy, but if you feel like bypassing it, call me," Sirius whispered huskily before slipping off the couch and sauntering away to the computer. He wasn't going to steal kisses from Remus Lupin. He was going to make Remus take kisses from him. He sat down on the computer as if he hadn't just molested his client and surfed the internet.

The day passed uneventfully after that. James woke up and found both Sirius and Remus alive, which was good enough for him. He spent the day on the red couch while Remus was upstairs on his bed, watching TV. Sirius stayed on the computer. In fact problems didn't arise until James called down to the lobby and discovered all the cots were in use.

"That's impossible!" James snapped on the phone. There was a pause. "You only have four? What kind of hotel are you?... Top of the line? Top of the line my ass… Excuse me, are you insinuating something!... Oh now you're accusing me of being rude!... Look, bitch, do you even have spare mattresses?... No, you don't have spare mattresses, but you do have pillows?... Well fuck you! Good day sir!" James promptly slammed the receiver into its cradle and simmered. "What're you looking at!" he growled at Sirus and Remus. The two were sitting on the red couch, watching James like one would watch a car crash; not brave enough to do anything, but willing to come to the rescue afterwards.

"The shiny," Sirius said quickly. The windows did in fact shine in the dusk light.

Remus quickly nodded in agreement, "The shiny."

James glared at them and then yanked up the receiver and dialed room service. "Is this room service?" he snarled evilly. He had the glint in his eyes that said 'I'm going to make your life a living hell.' "I'd like a twelve pound lobster, salmon, tuna, and a herring!.. Oh, you don't have any seafood? Well I'm a five star member! I get whatever food want, so hop off of your ass and get me my damn fish!... I don't care how you make it as long as it tastes good! And I want fries and three pizzas--one cheese, one veggie, and one with steak! You'd better write this down, cause I'm not repeating myself!"

"Is he always this…vengeful?" Remus whispered to Sirius, eyes fixed on James' furious pacing. "It's just a cot."

"No, usually he'll order shark fin soup."

"And I want a shark fin soup!"

Sirius clicked his tongue, "There is it. He'll order monkey brains next."

"What? You refuse to cook monkey brains? I'll have you know it's a delicacy in China where I come from! I'm insulted! You racist!" James bellowed.

"He'll be at it for fifteen minutes," Sirius sighed. He leaned back on the couch and flicked on the TV, he smiling contentedly. He didn't even notice James' railing. Remus sat there, eyes flickering back and forth between his two bodyguards.

"It's going to be a long night," Remus sighed.

"Mm," Sirius agreed, "Wait till he gets to the salted horsemeat sandwiches."

Remus turned green.

"Salted horsemeat is a delicacy where I come from in the Netherlands!... Excuse me? I am not lying! My father was Chinese and my mother was from the Netherlands! Do you have something against mutts, huh? Huh? Huh!" James screamed.

"Oh," Sirius laughed. "You haven't seen anything 'till he gets to the bull penis!"

"Excuse me," Remus murmured weakly before slowly walking upstairs a very traumatized little werewolf. He was not going to eat a bull's penis… No way in hell.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: hiiii….Sorry the last chapter was a bit pointless, I promise there'll be development in this one though…muahaha, gasp, tis my birthday today! Yay!

After the cot incident the night passed almost peacefully. James didn't kill the man who brought their four loaded trays of food into the room and he didn't make Remus eat the bull penis.

James slept on the red couch, Sirius on the pullout couch, and Remus in his bed upstairs. Sirius didn't terrorize James and everybody was alive in the morning, it was considered a success. However that morning was a different story.

"Jammmmmesssss I'm booooooooored." Sirius wined. He was plopped on the counter in the kitchen watching James attempt to cook. "No! Whisk the eggs…I said whisk not maim!"

James shot the smaller man a glare before carefully maneuvering the whisk in the eggs. "Happy?"

"No."

He gave an exasperated sigh before turning away from Sirius' smirking face. "Sirius I don't think your cut out for this type of body guard work."

"Why'd ya think that?" Sirius growled. "Now add some sour cream." He instructed.

"Sour cream?" James asked, never the less getting the sour cream.

"I saw it on the food network." Sirius said in a matter of fact voice.

James shot him a deadpan look before sighing and adding a dollop of sour cream to his finely whisked eggs. "You've got such a terrible case of ADD, the thought of you stuck in a room for weeks boggles my mind."

"I'm going insane and it's only been two days." Sirius sighed. "And I do not have ADD."

"Fine, but you don't have the longest attention span." James negotiated.

"I have a perfectly fine attention span! I'm just a creature of the wilderness who likes to keep on the move." Sirius shrugged, he said it as if it made perfect sense.

"You know I've just learned to ignore those sort of comments." James sighed, pouring the eggs into the frying pan with a sizzle.

"That's okay…the invisible people around us appreciate my humor." Sirius said, again perfectly serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Who else would I be!" Sirius burst into peals of laughter while James glared at him.

"You are in dire need of funny lessons." The taller man sighed. "Now I think it's healthy if we get you out of the room, Remus too. God knows he's going insane."

"Somebody's out to kill him." Sirius deadpanned. "How the hell do you propose getting him out of the damn room!"

"Simple, toss some shades on him, dress him up a bit and give 'em a gun." James yawned. "I've done it before. If we don't let him out he'll get out on his own and that will not be fun."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm a dog?" Remus growled.

Sirius smiled at him. Remus's hair was mused from sleep, he was dressed in black jeans and an oversized turtle neck. "Nice turtle neck, did ya get a hicky last night?"

Remus shot Sirius a frown, "If I got one it was from you sneaking into my bed, sexual fiend."

"That's the way you like it baby." Sirius purred.

Remus cuffed him on the back of the head before turning back to a shocked James. "What?" Both Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"Remus can I talk to Sirius alone?" James asked.

"If you need to say something then say it in from of Remus." Sirius snapped. His hand twitched as if it wanted to wrap itself around Remus' shoulders. He didn't understand how, but in the two days he'd known Remus he felt a magnetic tug to the werewolf. Then again whenever Sirius fell in love it was fast, hard and bloody. Despite how many times he seen his lovers bleed, be tortured, suffer, and die, Sirius still couldn't keep himself from falling for people.

James saw the twitch in Sirius' hand and the look of protection in Remus'. He sighed exasperatedly. "Sirius have you ever heard of a professional relationship!"

"Yes, I'm conducting one with Remus right now." Sirius sniffed, shoving his nose into the air, stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, flirting is perfectly professional." James snarled sarcastically. "Sirius don't be an idiot. Remus is still a target. He might die, then where the fuck will you be?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He just starred at James, his gaze was clear and level. James' was stormy and angry. Remus was confused, shocked, and angry all wrapped in several bursts of gold in his eyes. "It's just flirting." Sirius finally whispered.

James' anger immedietly vanished after he heard Sirius' broken voice. He'd pushed Sirius to much. He shook his head as if to clear his enraged thoughts. "I'm sorry, I over reacted…besides…It's just flirting."

Sirius gave a frail nod and murmured something about a shower. He walked out, leaving James and Remus alone. The eggs were burnt and smoky. James sighed and grabbed the pan and peeled the blackened egg form the bottom of it. "Remus?" James asked. He knew Remus was too polite and proper to rant without permission.

"What the hell, James! He didn't do anything wrong, we didn't cross any boundaries!" Remus waved an arm angrily, pacing across the tile floor. "And what the fuck is wrong with you?" Remus adjusted his voice so it was high and mocking, "He might die, Sirius," his voice returned to normal and he continued. "Why did he just stop like that! He was livid and then he just mumbles about a shower and walks away. What did you do to him!"

James heard Remus fall into one of the chairs around the dining table they never used. Remus sighed and James assumed that Remus shoved his face into his hands as he always did when he was upset. He let Remus simmer down for a moment. "I'm over reacting Remus, I admitted that. Why the rage?" James finally asked softly. He looked almost sadly over his shoulder at Remus.

"Because…He…You," Remus fumbled with his words and in that moment James knew whatever twisted feelings Sirius had for the small werewolf Remus reciprocated them completely.

Sirius was a playboy, a cheater, and a fast and furious lover. He wooed them, bed them, and left them, sometimes all in the same night. James had been there when Sirius' brash love affairs had gone to the dogs, he'd seen Sirius fall completely apart in rebuild himself in a matter of hours. James had seen Sirius suffer from nervous breakdowns and yet the next day emerge from his house looking perfectly normal.

"I don't know." Remus finally spat. "But I'm angry."

"I'm not trying to question you Remus." James whispered. The two of them sat in a silence. It wasn't awkward or comfortable. Both their minds were on other things. "I try to help Sirius." James said, his voice was soft and yet it carried perfectly through the air. "I've seen him fall apart because relationships don't turn out well. He doesn't even fall apart, he completely breaks down, he becomes unable to function."

Remus said nothing. He shifted his gaze from the tiled floor to the window. "I know your just trying to keep us from…hurting ourselves. But don't okay?"

"So I should just sit here and watch while you two fuck this entire job up?" James growled.

"Yes."

"Good luck then." James walked out of the kitchen and into the back room, shutting the door tightly behind himself. He didn't sound angry, he was nervous, painfully nervous. Remus could smell it.

The blonde sighed and looked back at the kitchen, he heard the bathroom door open and almost in spite of himself walked to the bathroom. Sirius was ambling out of the doorway.

There was no friction or words between as Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and let Sirius' arms enveloped the smaller werewolf. Remus nuzzled his face into the hollow of Sirius neck and Sirius let one hand lace itself in Remus' hair.

"Rem-" Sirius started.

Remus cut Sirius off by pressing his lips chastely against Sirius'. Before Remus could pull back Sirius' lips were now attacking his mouth. Sirius tongue slithered across his lips and Remus opened his mouth to let Sirius deeper. The werewolf curled his hands in Sirius' luxurious dark hair and kissed him passionately.

In Remus' mouth Sirius could taste mouthwash and mint, but beneath all that he could taste the warmth that was simply Remus, his Remus. They kissed and kissed until finally Remus pulled back. The taller man nipped Remus' lip playfully and was rewarded with a blinding smile.

Sirius leaned back against the wall, holding his werewolf close to him. Remus' head just hit the top of Sirius' collar bone, the blonde was just high enough to plant a kiss on Sirius' beck. "I guess James told you about how fucked up I am?"

"A little bit." Remus nodded carefully. He felt Sirius stiffen and he shook his head passionately. "But I don't care…I love you."

"You can say you love me after knowing me for…what two days?" Sirius laughed harshly.

"Whatever the reason, I feel like I know you better then I do…I feel like I can trust you with my life." Remus murmured. Sirius' hear thumped painfully in his chest as the knowledge of what his mission was flooded back into him. "I feel like you could never hurt me, I feel like I could spend forever right here."

Sirius' eyes glazed over as he looked over his werewolf's head and into the golden sunlight pouring into the room. Remus belonged to the sunlight, he deserved as pure as he was to love. Sirius was a monster, a killer. Sirius belonged to the darkness. Once he was a creature of the sun…he'd been an angel just like Remus.

All Sirius could hear was people calling him an angel, his mother, lovers, multitudes of lovers, faceless and nameless. Angel, they said. He wasn't an angel…angels don't deserve to die.

A/N: sry I've been dormant for a while, but here's a new chapter to satisfy you guys while I write the next one.


End file.
